


Written on Skin

by LadyLibby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ghosts, Museums, Romance, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, sam is a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8988880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Everyone is born with the first words their soulmate will say to them tattooed on their wrist.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuidnamInferorum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidnamInferorum/gifts).



_ Sorry for almost killing you.  _

When Y/N was born, those were the words printed on her wrist. That sentence is what the universe said would be the first words her soulmate ever says to her. Her parents, of course, were more than a little concerned. 

Y/N, on the other hand, couldn’t wait to find out who this person is (possible danger aside). The whole idea of soulmates was always fascinating, and she longed to find hers. 

****

_ What the hell is going on? _

Sam slightly resented the words printed on his wrist. Though undeniably unique, he never heard the end of it from his brother Dean. 

“Wow Sammy, I can’t wait to meet this chick.”

“Shut up Dean. And it’s Sam.” Sam would say, brushing off his brother to go back to research. 

The teasing got less frequent when Dean found his own soulmate, Katie. The two were quite the pair, always sassing each other while at the same time being  _ disgustingly  _ in love. It didn’t help that they were newlyweds either. Sam was happy for them, and a little annoyed by the sheer amount of PDA.

Together, the three of them were an unstoppable hunting team. Their latest case a supposedly simple ghost hunt in a quiet town. 

****

Y/N clocked into work around 9, starting her rotation in the renaissance gallery of the museum. After lunch it was on to the impressionism floor until she clocks out at 4. 

To Y/N’s surprise, she was greeted by her panicked boss. 

“Hannah never clocked out last night after the visiting exhibit shift, and she’s certainly not here. I can only assume she made good on that threat to quit. Her replacement can’t start until tomorrow. I’ll pay you double overtime if you cover for her today.”

With a tight smile, Y/N agreed. That new exhibit was creepy as hell,not to mention all the things you’d been hearing about the previous gallery… But a little extra money certainly wouldn’t hurt. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.” With that, Y/N settled in for a very, very long day. 

About three tours into said day, a tall man with green eyes and a pretty woman with long brown hair and a sweet smile approached her. The both were dressed in suits and looked very official. 

“Excuse me ma’am. Agent Hetfield, this is my partner, Agent Ulrich.” The man said as they both flashed FBI badges. 

“Hello agents, how can I help you?” Y/N inquired, a little confused. 

Agent Ulrich answered. “We have a few questions about the new exhibit you have. There’s an ongoing investigation.” 

“Oh, the Hutchins relics, yes. I’ll answer any questions you have, but Nancy is giving tours there right now if you’re interested.” Y/N gestured down the hallway to the larger gallery space. The two agent nodded and headed in that direction. 

****

Sam trudged into the motel room and flopped down on the bed. As expected, the local library didn’t offer much information on an art showcase that had been all around the country. Exhausted, Sam closed his eyes and started to doze off. 

Not nearly long enough time had passed when the ringing of his phone woke him. 

“Hello?” He answered groggily. 

“Sorry for the wake up call Sam.” Katie’s voice said in his ear. “You should come to the museum though, we could use your help.” 

As Sam was getting up and ready, he heard the rustling of the phone changing hands. 

“You may want to hurry up. There’s a cute tour guide here that’s exactly your type. I think she’s leaving soon too.” Dean said, humor in his voice. 

“Docent.” Sam corrected. 

“What?” 

“A person at a museum who gives tours is a docent, not a tour guide.” Sam clarified. 

“Nerd. Just get down here, we have a ghost to catch.”

****

The sun had long since disappeared past the horizon when Y/N was finishing her last shift. In the Hutchins gallery. It was a collection of furniture, letters, clothing, and various other items from an old colonial family. 

The stuff had been making the museum rounds because ties between a revolutionary plot and the family had been discovered. 

Normally, Y/N would have been all over that sort of thing. She loved history and all the stuff to be learned from it. Only all the museums that the exhibit had been to experienced horrible accidents during its stay. 

So naturally, Y/N was counting the minutes until she could leave for the safety of home. With about half an hour left, and no guests left to tour, Y/N began to feel cold. Rubbing her arms for warmth, she was surprised to see her breath in the air. 

Out of nowhere, a figure slammed into her. In her panic, Y/N could have sworn that it was Mr. Hutchins, only decaying...and incorporeal. As he continued to attack her, that’s what she realized it was. A freaking ghost was about to kill her. 

With a flash of metal, the phantom dispersed and Y/N was faced with the federal agents from before. Agent Hetfield helped her stand, and she noticed a taller (very attractive) man standing with Agent Ulrich. 

Before any explanations could be made, Mr. Hutchins appeared again and grabbed Y/N. She fought against him as best she could, but ghost fighting wasn’t exactly an elective at her high school. 

The three others lept into action. Agent Ulrich broke one of the display cases and grabbed an old pocket watch and poured salt over it. The tall man pulled out a gun and shot at the ghost. You felt a bullet fly right past your shoulder, making the spectre disappear once again. 

Agent Hetfield pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit the watch on fire. The ghastly figure of Mr. Hutchins reappeared a few feet away. As he burst into flames, he let out a blood chilling scream. 

The two agents immediately went to one another, hugging and checking if the other was okay. Their taller friend came slowly over to Y/N, as if to check her for injuries. Confused and a bit angry, she stepped away from him.

“What the hell is going on?” She demanded, staring expectantly at all of them. 

The two agents shared a look, “Dean, do you think...” Agent Ulrich said. Sam gave them both a look mixed with hope and fear. He took a step towards her, puppy eyes at their most lethal. 

“Sorry for almost killing you.” The breath was knocked out of Y/N’s lungs as the world seemed to slow down. 

With tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes, she broke into a smile. She pulled up her sleeve and showed him her wrist. 

“I think I’ll have to forgive you.” He matched the grin and showed her his own mark. 

“I’m Sam, Sam Winchester.” 

“Y/N L/N. You guys have some explaining to do.”

****

Y/N stood in front of a long mirror, smoothing down the front of her dress. It was simple, a skater style white dress with a cut out back. He maid of honor, and only bridesmaid Katie came over to hand her the bouquet. 

They both held back their tears in favor of breathless laughter. Y/N shook her head with a grin. 

“I can’t believe I’m getting married.” 

Katie tucked a loose piece of Y/N’s hair back into the updo. “I can. I half expected you two to run off and get married after the first date. You should have seen Sam. He was so smitten. Dean’s teasing was relentless.” 

“Well, your husband has taught me to expect nothing less.” 

“And how.” The two women laughed again together. Once they’d caught their breath, katie offered her arm. 

“Ready?”

Y/N was positively glowing with happiness. 

“Born ready.”


End file.
